hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich Castle
Ostrich Castle '''is episode forty-four of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis The Zebra brothers and Ostriches scheme to steal Big Green's secrets and create their own "First Squad." Plot Commander ApeTrully is going out for a jog , when he is ambushed by the Zebra Brothers. They tie him up, and Apetrully signals for first squad to come and save him. They deploy and come to Apetrully's rescue. Sparky Black is annoyed that Apetrully has a squad to protect him, and they need one too. Sparky White suggests the Ostriches. They go and find the Ostriches, who are outside their castle. As soon as the see the Zebra Brothers, they bury their heads in the ground. Sparky White then grabs out a megaphone and claims that he has a plan that will make the ostriches fly again,but they must obey every command. Of course ,he can't , but they don't know that. Outside Big Green, the Zebra Brothers tell Apetrully that they have decided to join Big Green, but only if they can be in first squad. Apetrully thinks this fantastic and takes them in it first squads briefing room. Mr.NoHands is horrified and says No way,but Apetrully insists they've had a change of heart and he orders them to let them join. They all gasp, but say no more. Next day, Apetrully is going out for another jog, and he think she has nothing to fear,but this time he's ambushed by '''Ostriches! He signals for first squad again. Back at Big Green, the Apetrully alarm sounds. The Zebra Brothers notice this and realise that the is how Apetrully signals first squad. They jump down a tube as well and land on a turtle . Then they all go to where Apetrully is. Back where Apetrully is, Apetrully is getting squeezed by an Ostrich wrapping its neck around him. First squad and the Zebra Brothers turn up and a whole ball of ostriches grab Apetrully. After failed attempts,the Zebra Brothers then say they know what to do , and turn into a giant Yin-Yang symbol and run straight into the Ostriches , knocking them apart. They then tie their necks up and catch a falling Apetrully. Mighty Ray then says maybe they are good enough to be in first squad. That night, at around midnight, while everyone is in bed asleep, the Zebra Brothers sneak into the briefing room and steal the alarm, accidentally setting it off, so Sparky Black swallows it and they run out the door. Back at Ostrich Castle, the Zebra Brothers are telling the Ostriches that they have learned the secrets of Big Green. They then start working on their own "Base", making tunnels and entrances to the tunnels and landing spaces. Meanwhile, Back at Big Green, Woo the Wise is fixing a new alarm into the briefing room, while a sobbing Apetrully is in shock at how the Zebras messed him with like that. The Zebra Brothers finish the exit tunnel and pop out the end. They then do a test with the Ostriches, using a hat that Sparky Black is wearing that signals and sets off the alarm. The Ostriches then jump down the tubes, where they slide down , fall on cactuses which sends them flying forward and they run along the exit tubes, getting more and more squashed , and when they pop out the other end, they've turned back into Bald Eagles! The Now-Bald-Eavles then smile. The Zebra Brothers are amazed that their fib about making them fly again actually did work. They say that the Bald Eagles now must do as they say, and they tell them to go back to the castle and await their orders. After testing the Bald Eagles twice, one in the North Pole and once under the sea,the Zebra Brothers now say that the Bald Eagles will come to them. They then plot to destroy first squad. The next day,Apetrully is going out for a jog again, and the Zebra Brothers grab him. He signals for first squad to come and save him. The Zebra Brothers then signal to the Bald Eagles. Back at Bald Eagle Castle, the Bald Eagles remember the previous tests, and think its going to be that again, so they break the alarm and don't go to the Zebras. Back where the Zebra Brothers are,the Zebra Brothers look worried that the Bald Eagles have not showed up. They insist that they're coming,but then Jumpy Ghostface throws grenade carrots in the Zebra's mouthes and Mighty Ray zapped them with his eyes,sending them flying and Lin Chung then shoots bamboo shoots using his staff and the zebras fall on them, bouncing up and down, stuck in place. Apetrully then says he can go on his jog, and Mystique Sonia uses her tongue to pull him back. They then tie Apetrully up and sit him on a Turtle, taking him back to Big Green. Trivia * first appearance of the "Ostriches" and second appearance of the "Bald Eagles". * first time the Zebras have been in Big Green. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1